


Anchors in the Storm

by Pixie_Dragon



Series: Collar Full of Chemistry [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fem!Percy Jackson - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rare Pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Dragon/pseuds/Pixie_Dragon
Summary: Everyone is born with the first words their soulmate says to them somewhere on their body.Percy honestly never thought she'd meet her soulmate like this. But hey, at least she was right about the nearly being shot part!





	Anchors in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, this is obviously a rare pair.....and as I was tagging this I saw pairs never knew existed and never wanted to see, so yeah. Apparently Apollo/Clint Barton is a thing. Did not need to know that.
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> This one was due to me coming up with a dialogue set that wouldn't work for anything except Percy Jackson and Avengers, and then this *gestures at the fic* was born. Warning: This is an old fic and I haven't edited it in months, so there might be some bumpy areas near the end. Yeaaaaah. 
> 
> So, hope you enjoy! There will be one connected to it, eventually, with Annabeth finding her soulmate in the same battle! I just....need to write it......*grins sheepishly*
> 
> Link to the Discord channel! Come chit chat!  
> https://discord.gg/SJbVJVT
> 
> Also, I HAVE A TUMBLR!!!!!  
> https://pixie-dragon-writer.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are my food, and flames will be used to burn Chitauri! 
> 
> Story title comes from Hurricane by Panic! at the Disco.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Percy Jackson. If I did, well, a) no evil cliffhangers (looking at you, Rick Riordan) and b) the Loki was being mind controlled theory would be true!
> 
> ~Elianna

When Percy was younger, she thought that her soulmate was a medieval weaponry expert.

 

When she got to Camp, she thought that they were a child of Apollo.

 

Though no matter how many times she was threatened by an archer, no one said the exact words. So, Percy gave up on finding him.

 

Which is why she nearly killed him when they finally did meet.

 

Percy and Annabeth had just walked out of the Empire State Building, having just finished an important meeting (Apollo _finally_ got back his godhood. Man, that mess was annoying). They were heading back to Percy’s apartment when Iron Man streaked over them, flying straight for his tower. Percy didn’t pay much attention to him.

 

She did pay attention when a large portal opened up in the sky. With aliens flying out of it.

 

“What in the name of Tartarus is going on!?!?” She shrieked.

 

“I have no clue,” Annabeth stated, staring at the flying creatures. She pulled out her dagger. “But we have to do something about it.” Percy nodded her head.

 

“Right.” She pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. It shimmered in the sun. “Wait, do we know if our weapons will work on these creatures?”

 

“No idea.”

 

“Great. Good luck Wise Girl.”

 

“See you, Seaweed Brain.” With that, Percy and Annabeth parted ways. She raced in general direction of the portal, leaping over cars and dodging the screaming people running in her direction. She skid to a halt as she watched a small plane suddenly spiral out of control.

 

“SHIT!!!” Percy sprinted in the direction the plane was falling. She heard a crash just as she turned the corner. The plane had ended up in front of some big building. The back of it opened up, revealing the three people inside the plane. The first was a tall man dressed like Captain America from back in the 40’s. Just like from the Marvel comics that her mom bought for her as a kid. He even had the shield. The red haired woman was wearing a black skintight catsuit, and the last was a blond male with a bow and quiver strapped to his back.

 

“We need to get back up there!” Captain America yelled. Percy started running over to them when a loud roar shook the city. She stumbled, then looked up.

 

“Di immortales,” Percy whispered. Out of the portal came a large leviathan like creature, knocking over a statue of Hermes. She winced. Hermes wasn’t going to like that. It was brand new, since the one from the Battle of Manhattan disappeared with the flying pig (don’t ask). She watched as more aliens launched themselves from the leviathan and onto the sides of the buildings. They screeched, sliding down towards the street.

 

“Stark, are you seeing this?” Percy jolted back, forgetting that she was near people. She turned to face Captain America. His hand was next to his ear. He waited a few seconds.

 

“Banner?” Percy tilted her head, slightly confused. She began to wonder who he was speaking to before realizing that they were running off.

 

“Hey! Wait!” Percy sprinted after them, trying to get their attention. Unfortunately, they couldn’t hear her. She groaned, then tried to catch up with them. She turned the corner and one of the aliens jumped in front of her. She raised Riptide and swung.

 

The alien fell to the ground, cut from the shoulder to the hip. Percy blinked, looking at her sword.

 

“Well, I guess that answers that question.” She flicked the blood off of Riptide, then ran, trying to catch up to the superheroes.

 

When she finally caught up to them, Captain America was talking.

 

“-need assistance down there.” He was looking down the bridge. The redhead whipped out two pistols and started shooting the aliens.

 

“We got this. It’s good. Go!” Captain America turned to face the archer.

 

“You think you can hold them off?” The archer smirked.

 

“Captain,” The archer fiddled with his bow. “It would be my genuine pleasure.” He pulled out an arrow and shot one of the aliens. Captain America nodded his head, then ran, jumping off the bridge. Percy immediately raced over to the edge, checking to make sure he was okay. After confirming that he was fine, Percy spun around and started slashing at the aliens that had congregated around her. She faintly heard the other two yelling something back at each other.

 

“Just like Budapest all over again!”

 

“You and I remember Budapest very differently.”

 

“What the heck happened in Budapest?!?!” She shrieked. No one responded. Percy pouted; it sounded like a good story. Shaking her head, she focused on the battle at hand.

 

After a few seconds, Percy finally got herself out of the hoard that had surrounded her. She flicked more blood off of Riptide, then began searching for the duo. However, her luck caught up with her as more of those aliens were making their way towards her. She sighed, then readied her stance.

 

“Okay, I’m sick and tired of you guys all ganging up on me, so can you attack one at a time?” The aliens snarled and charged at her. Percy sighed again, then raised her hand.

 

“Have it your way.” She slashed the air with her hand, sending a blade of water at the creatures, cutting them cleanly in half. She released her control over the water and let it evaporate back into the air.

 

“ _You have 5 seconds to tell me what the hell you are before I stick an arrow in you._ ” Percy yelped, whirling around with her sword. The archer behind her lowered his bow in shock just as her sword passed through his neck.

 

“ _Holy Hephaestus! I am so sorry!! I didn’t mean to nearly cut your head off!!_ ” The archer stood there, touching his neck, surprised that it was still attached to his body. The redhead was pointing a gun at them, snickering at their predicament. The archer looked up at Percy, who was still babbling.

 

“-and I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings and panicked when I heard you say that and I am really sor-mph!” The archer grabbed her around her waist, picking her up so that he could kiss her properly. When he finally ended the kiss, he set her down, causing Percy to stumble backwards in shock. He smirked as she touched her lips, still slightly dazed.

 

“Let’s try this again.” He stuck his hand out. “Clint Barton, your soulmate. Codename Hawkeye. This is Nat, codenamed Black Widow.” Percy took his hand.

 

“I’m Percy Jackson, also your soulmate. No code name, yet.”

 

“Percy?”

 

“Short for Persephone. I hate being called Persephone, so I came up with that nickname.” Clint nodded, then looked back at Nat, who had lowered her gun and was watching our surroundings.

 

“You have one minute before Stark gets here and starts asking questions. Here.” Nat passed over an earbud. She picked it up and stuck it in her ear.

 

“One minute? You think so lowly of me.” Percy jolted as a new voice rang in her ear. She gave Clint a weird look.

 

“That’s Stark.”

 

“Hello Peeta!” Percy’s eyes narrowed. She reached up and tapped the earbud, turning the microphone on.

 

“Nicknames already? Wow, you must be really desperate for friends.”

 

“Ooh! Sassy, with a fire and death type vibe! Like Smaug!” Percy placed her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes.

 

“I am not a fire breathing dragon!”

 

“Yeah, no, he doesn't end up with Legolas either. Maybe Gimli.” Percy glared at Clint, who was trying not to laugh.

 

“I’m not _that_ short!!!”

 

“Well, how should I know? I haven’t seen you yet.” Clint started laughing, causing Percy to walk over to him, stand up on her toes, and plant a kiss on his lips.

 

“Stop laughing.” Clint leaned over and pecked her on the cheek.

 

“As you wish.”

 

“Is that a _Princess Bride_ reference? Did you just _Princess Bride_ the dark-haired Greek midget?” She looked up and saw Iron Man land right beside her. Percy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m not a midget. I’m 5’4, thank you very much. You just happen to be freakishly tall.” He snorted, then patted her on the head. Percy hissed, then leaned against Clint. He leaned over and placed his head on top of hers.

 

“As cute as this is, we better focus on the battle,” Natasha stated. Clint nodded his head.

 

“So, what’s her code name going to be? We all have one, so she needs one,” Tony commented. Clint smiled at Percy, her eyes lighting up at the thought getting a codename.

 

“Osprey. Her codename is Osprey.” Percy smiled at Clint, reaching to kiss him again.

 

“Hawkeye and Osprey. I like it!” Tony shouted. Percy rolled her eyes.

 

“Of course you would like it,” she muttered.

 

Bang!

 

Percy jumped as a alien vessel flew over them. Clint grabbed her hand, turning her to face him.

 

“You ready?” Percy’s grin grew bigger. She twirled Riptide, eyes shimmering with mischief.

 

“Let’s go kill some aliens.”

 

_Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane! Drop our anchors in a storm. Hey! They will never be the same, a fire in a flask to keep us warm. Cause they know, I know that they don't look like me. Oh, they know, I know that they don't sound like me. You’ll dance to anything! You’ll dance to anything!_


End file.
